Andrea Carmichael
Andrea Carmichael, often shortened to Andy, is a cheerleader for her high school. She lives in the Hillside part of Astoria with her parents.The Goonies Souvenir Magazine Appearance Andy has long, wavy red hair and green eyes. She wears a white tennis outfit and a pair of white Nike sneakers. She also wears Troy Perkins' yellow letter jacket up until she ditches it in the Moss Garden Wishing Well. During cheerleader practice, she is seen wearing a purple and yellow windbreaker with a pink shirt, pink shorts, gray sweatpants, and pink legwarmers. Involvement Andy is unable to see the car chase between the police and the Fratellis due to cheerleading practice. Following practice, she joins Troy and her best friend, Stef, out on a joyride in his Ford Mustang. She is frustrated with Troy for sneaking looks up her skirt and down her shirt. When they come across Brand, she is worried about him; as Troy pins him to the car and runs him off the side of the road, she tries to shake him free. She elbows his lip in annoyance and takes off with Stef. They discover the Goonies down in front of the Lighthouse Lounge, along with Brand. When he enters to collect the boys to go home, she and Stef are scared into the restaurant by a rotting fish head. Andy is the one who lets the Goonies get a chance to explore in the basement, as she flirts with Brand. Before they get the chance to kiss, they're pushed back into another room, collapsing against a bench and teased by the others. Hanging back with Stef, she only jumps to action when they discover a dead body in the freezer. When the Fratellis arrive back to their hideout, she escapes with the others down the hidden entrance in the fireplace. After helping the Goonies try and get attention from the surface, she starts to freak out, which culminates in a panic attack after seeing the skeletal remains of Chester Copperpot. Stef helps her calm down until they need to escape from a booby trap involving falling boulders. When the Goonies come across the Moss Garden Wishing Well and find Troy at the top, Andy calls out to him for help. However, after a passionate speech by Mikey, she sends Troy's yellow jacket up to him and becomes an honorary Goonie. After Data's near death with another booby trap, they all take a quick break. During this, Andy tries to take advantage of the privacy and calls Brand over as if she's in trouble. Unbeknownst to her, though, Brand sends over Mikey, and she kisses him, thinking he's his brother. Talking to Stef about it, she's confused over if Brand wears braces or not. The Fratellis finally catch up to the Goonies; after crossing over an old ship mast, they come across an organ made of bones. As the only one with any training with pianos, Andy has to play chords drawn up on the back of One-Eyed Willy's map for them to progress further. After a few mistakes that break apart the floor, she finds that she can't tell if one chord is an A-sharp or a B-flat. Mikey jokes that if she hits the wrong note, they would all be flat. She makes the right choice and they escape down a water slide and into a large lagoon where the Inferno has been all this time. Up on the ship, she explores around. She examines a doll left on the floor while the others argue about the location of the treasure, and accidentally sets off a booby trap while standing up. This one leads to One-Eyed Willy's remains, as well as the treasure, which she helps to loot. Again, the Fratellis appear, and after Data fails to fight them off, they're all forced to drop their treasure. Andy insults Mama Fratelli, and she's snatched up and pushed off the ship at swordpoint. With her hands bound by rope, she's unable to swim; Brand jumps down and pulls her to safety. She kisses him, and then kisses him again when Brand realizes she kissed Mikey earlier. Having finally escaped from the cave with the help of a lone stick of dynamite and Sloth, Andy and the others are saved by police on Cauldron Point. After reuniting with her mom and dad, she tells Mikey he's a good kisser before going to kiss Brand again. While the Inferno sails off into the ocean, she watches with her new Goonie friends. Relationships Andy is romantically involved with Brand, and were meant to have a date on the following Friday. She is eager to spend alone time with him and attempts find ways to kiss him during the night she spends with him and the Goonies. She appears to be close to Troy as well, but is entirely unamused with his attempts to engage a physical relationship, even going as far as to elbow his lip after he sends Brand over the edge of a hill in Ecola State Park. It is implied their friendship comes to an end when Andy refuses his help out of the wishing well. Stef is her best friend, who she confides in with about her interest in Brand. They bicker on occasion, as seen with their interaction while Mikey attempts to dig his way through the Lighthouse Lounge basement, but are very close otherwise. Behind the scenes Andy is portrayed by Kerri Green. In early versions of the movie, Andy was dating Troy; this was dropped in the final movie. She was portrayed in the script as being religious, repeating prayers to herself when she fell into bad situations. She was also meant to be the person who triggered the falling boulders booby trap; this was changed to Mikey in the final version. Andy appears in the Stop 'N Snack deleted scene with Troy and Stef. A scene involving Andy reciting the Goonie oath was filmed but not included in the final cut; the footage has never been released. Trivia *Andy took piano lessons when she was four. Gallery Andy-then.jpg|Andy in her cheerleader practice outfit. 3226529.jpg Andy 3.jpg Andy.jpg Brand & andy.jpg|Andy and Brand about to kiss. Goonies 1985 Screenshot 2709.jpg|Andy, amazed by One-Eyed Willy's treasure. Goonies 1985 Screenshot 2797.jpg|Andy being led off the Inferno's gangplank. Goonies 1985 Screenshot 2882.jpg|Andy and Brand kissing. References Category:Characters Category:Goonies Category:Female characters Category:Carmichael family